


The Blind Leading The Blind

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Ryuugazaki Rei, Club Members - Freeform, Club Recruitment, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Free! Dive to the Future, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Club Roles, New Roles, Recruiting New Members, Recruitment, Third Year, Vice Captain Nagisa Hazuki, Working things out, Writemas, improvising, new members, struggles, the Blind Leading the Blind, third year of high school, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Recruiting members had been just as arduous as usual; even with a National Title under their belts.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Kudos: 3





	The Blind Leading The Blind

Recruiting members had been just as arduous as usual; even with a National Title under their belts, the swim team was not the most desirable team, their presentation at the club’s assembly had attracted very few people, despite the epic storytelling of how Rei-chan had overcome his aquaphobia and become the captain of the team, written by vice captain, Nagisa Hazuki, and narrated by the new treasurer Gou Matsuoka.

They managed to co-erce Gou’s best female friend, Hana-chan, to sign up just to keep the club up and running, but she had already said she had commitments with the art club. She did, however, help participate in the Sport Club Relay Race, which Rei still managed to win in the last leg, thanks to his prowess in track and field.

They even brought back the Iwatobi-chan hot pot with mascot heads out of potatoes, crafted by Nagisa and Hana-chan.

But, in actuality, it had been the Arabian Prince recruitment video which attracted the most members. Nobody cared about how Rei had become the captain, or about the hot pot, unless they were hungry, and there was absolutely no interest in who won the race outside of the other sports teams at Iwatobi.

But, somehow, all of the theatrics had proved impactful and the Iwatobi Swim Club had enough members to survive another year. With or without Hana-chan’s presence. The team had three new first years, all of which, Nagisa had allocated nicknames for: Romio Hayahune, aka Romi-chan, Shizuru Isurugi, aka Shizu-chan and the new manager Ayumu Kunikida, aka Ayumu-chan.

Rei had inducted the team and decided that the best way to go would be to get some starting data for the two new boys, while Gou-san showed Kunikida-san the ropes of managing their team, and what it included. There were charts of miscellaneous muscle information, and then the incredibly detailed data about times, strengths, weaknesses, things to look out for. She also had a photocopied dietary information list, including data on allergies, preferences, things to watch out for and recipes for protein shakes that she had started making in her second year.

Ayumu-chan had taken all of the information in her stride, and with the instruction of Gou-chan, who ended up adopting co-manager on top of her position as treasurer, she started to find her feet. Much to everyone’s relief. After a few sessions of intense grilling, the swim team had a decent volume of data on the two new swimmers.

Romi-chan, as Nagisa called him, was best at freestyle but was a competent swimmer in all strokes. He had several achievements in his middle school career, according to the data Gou had acquired in searching for him, he had made it to regionals for middle school but never qualified for nationals with the 100 metre free.

Then there was Shizu-chan, who was very much an all-rounder, but had the strongest time in backstroke, with some training with Coach Sasabe, he had the potential to specialise in the stroke and provide a great start for the relay team.

Despite the departure of the previous third years, Rei and Nagisa were adamant to discuss the significance of the relay with the new members, so on the first rainy day, they did their best to sit the first years down and the trio explained the club’s history and what swimming together meant, encouraging the first years to take their time to understand the meanings, without having experienced it themselves.

The trio were, slowly but surely, building the team up.

It was strange though, Rei and Nagisa had both confided in one another about it, how it felt bizarre to be watched by underclassmen, gaping at them as they swam in the pool, being amazed by strength, form and technique. It wasn’t something that had ever been dealt to them, neither felt worthy.

Gou-chan had also admitted it feeling strange having to advise Ayumu-chan to take her initiative and do what she felt was best, no matter how silly it seemed. Managing a team of unruly and spontaneous boys was something she had always allowed her impulses to control. After all, she knew the team well. Ayumu-chan needed to learn to trust her own instincts to guide her to the correct decisions when thinking about the team.

They really were the blind leading the blind, but the memory of their previous teammates acted very much as a guide. Even when they couldn’t see the goal, they knew that Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai had managed to achieve it blind too. And if they managed it, so could they!


End file.
